The present invention relates to a hopper for use in disposing of machining refuse produced as a result of operating a machine tool, such as, for example, lathes, drills, and the like. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a hopper which is used for disposing of machining refuse wherein the sides of the hopper are spread in the outward direction toward the outlet thereof for facilitating the removal of the machining refuse therefrom.
In conventional hoppers it is well known to provide sides for said hoppers which slope inwardly towards the bottom of the hopper where a hole is provided for discharging the contents. A hopper having this shape is commonly used for receiving machining refuse for disposal to a location removed from the machine which produces the refuse. However, difficulties are frequently encountered in removing entangled refuse from the narrowed outlet to the hopper. In such a case, the refuse accumulates in the narrowed outlet until its gradually increasing weight causes the refuse to be discharged, all of a sudden, from the outlet of the hopper in a heavy lump. The present invention is directed to solving these difficulties and to provide an effective means for smoothly eliminating the refuse from the outlet end of the hopper.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to overcome the difficulties and disadvantages pointed out hereinabove and to provide a device for accumulating and removing refuse collected during the operation of various machining tools, for example, lathes, drills, and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved refuse hopper which is capable of accumulating and conveying away refuse in a smooth and continuous manner.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter; it should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
The hopper which is utilized in accordance with the present invention has the shape of a bent tube, the side walls thereof extending outwardly towards the outlet of the hopper. A screw conveyor is provided on the bottom wall of the hopper and is directed towards the outlet of said hopper. Also, a gate is provided at the outlet of the hopper, said gate being capable of opening and/or closing the outlet to the hopper.